


Church Going Sinner

by MarvelsAssbutts



Series: Slowly Going Public [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Smut, sex in the church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsAssbutts/pseuds/MarvelsAssbutts
Summary: After this, going to church is always going to feel like a sin to Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderfully weird video IT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU WATCH THIS VIDEO BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER PLEASE GOD
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BRe0ATpAnLO/
> 
> Enjoy!

There was nothing wrong with going to church. Castiel was a fellow Catholic, believed in God, followed the commandments, the whole nine yards. He had been going to church his entire life - what with his father being a pastor and all - and while some Sunday mornings he wished he could just lie in bed, most of them came and went without complaint as he dressed for the service.

This Sunday, however, was not one of those Sundays.

After a restless Saturday night that was due to the unfortunate fact that Castiel had a broken AC unit in his room and spent most of his time trying to find positions to stay cool in, he would’ve done anything to spend his Sunday morning snuggled up underneath his covers, in a room where the temperature wasn’t 80 degrees, lost in the world of dreams and not straightening a tie around his neck while listening to his younger sister whine about being thrust into a faith she never asked for. He should’ve feigned a fever. Lord knows he was hot enough to pull it off. 

But of course, by the time 8:30 rolled around he, along with his three siblings, were out of the house, piling into the car with their mother to head over to the church where their father was already preparing for mass. His aggravation with the morning only grew as Anna’s complaining continued with his mother and Gabriel kept dropping a head onto Castiel’s shoulder in his hungover state. Castiel was pushed even more towards the edge by the fact that Michael got to sit in the front seat, headphones in and completely unbothered by the cramped chaos in the back. Maybe it was a good thing Castiel was going to church today. He had to do something to get redemption for all the horrible things he was thinking of doing to his family at the current moment.

When they finally arrived at their place of worship, Anna finally gave up her whining and Castiel was able to shove his older brother off of him before getting out of the car and heading towards the large front doors of the church. Once inside, Castiel took a moment to breathe and appreciate the beauty of the building. The stained glass windows that rose up on either side depicting famous biblical narratives were by far one of his favorite parts of the design quickly followed by the tall pipes that loomed over the organ on the balcony above the altar. He had had the fortune of being able to play the instrument from time to time and his father often hinted about him being next to take over the position of “official organist.” Castiel didn’t know how to feel about that, but he accepted the praise nonetheless.

As the Novaks continued to make their way towards the front of the church to get their usual front row seating, Castiel noticed that their seats were already occupied by a group of identically dressed teenage boys. The were all wearing navy blue suits, black dress pants, and black ties that were placed neatly around their necks. He almost rolled his eyes but quickly remembered that he was in the Lord’s house and he had enough sins to pray about already.

“Come on, Castiel, we’ll just take the row behind them,” his mother said kindly and placed a hand on her son’s shoulder before guiding him into the pew after Gabriel. Anna followed after him and Michael allowed their mother to take her seat before him, allowing him access to the aisle.

“Great,” Gabriel groaned from Castiel’s left. “Another group of bad pantomiming idiots. I swear, they’ll let you do anything if it’s done in ‘the Lord’s name.’ No matter how shitty.”

“You shouldn’t curse in church,” Anna hissed in her brother’s direction.

“You shouldn’t  _ be  _ in church you harlot.”

Castiel raised his eyes towards the high ceiling above him as his siblings continued to argue across him. He begged the Lord on high for strength, patience, and understanding but with his family? It’d be a miracle if he got peace of mind.

Eventually, his siblings shut up due to the fact that mass started and it was time to go through the motions. Castiel’s thoughts, no matter how hard he tried to focus on the readings and the music, and everything in between, kept wandering back to the group in front of him. It was bad enough that he was sleep deprived and mass took an hour,  _ minimum _ . Did he  _ really  _ need it to be extended by crappy entertainment? The answer clearly became a big, fat  **NO** when Anna started to slide her foot under Castiel’s legs in order to kick Gabriel.

“Brother and sisters,” Castiel’s father said from the altar with an award winning smile, “for our homily today, I’m happy to present these fine young gentlemen in the front. They’ll be singing an original piece based off today’s gospel. May their music fill you with the Lord’s spirit and follow you out of these walls to profess to those who may still be hidden in the dark.” He turned to the group in front of Castiel and his family and welcomed them forward with a small bend of his hand. “Gentlemen.”

“Jesus Christ,” Gabriel mumbled as he slumped down in his seat and let his head rest on the back of the pew. “Wake me up when the twelve disciples are finished,” he said with a nudge to Castiel’s arm. The younger of the two decided to pick up the pamphlet that rested in a pocket on the back of the pew in front of him and open it up to the page that gave a description of the boys in front of him. Castiel had never heard of them before and had never seen them around the church. It was strange that they’d show up now out of nowhere, ready to perform for people they didn’t even know. Castiel didn't raise his head or pay them any attention as they started to sing, but made a note that they didn’t sound as horrible as some of the other acts he had been forced to sit through. Make note though that “didn’t sound as horrible” didn’t mean “they sounded great.” Castiel had just moved onto the section that relayed the group’s performance history (none of the revenues being ones he recognized) he was met with the sound of a dull thud and lifted his eyes from the program, looking over the brim of the glossy paper to examine the boys in front of the church. The one up front still had a hand raised, palm down, and a smile on his face. Castiel looked down below the raised hand to see that the microphone that was previously being held was now on the floor.

“That’s  _ really  _ not good for the microphone,” Anna mumbled judgmentally from his right.

Soon after her comment, the boy in front of the group grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled it open - and action that was soon mimicked by the others behind him. In sync, the group shrugged the jackets off and tossed them to the side. The leader of the group had followed the movement of tossing his jacket with his head and when he turned back to face the front, his eyes latched onto Castiel’s.

_ Oh,  _ Castiel thought.  _ Oh, he’s definitely some of God’s best work. _

The boy smirked at him and Castiel felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. Of course, this wasn’t seen by the boy seeing as half of the church’s pamphlet was still covering Castiel’s face.

God’s Gift - Castiel figured that name would have to do for now - started singing again and turned his back to the crowd before, very suddenly and fluidly, turning halfway around and slapping a hand against his ass, eyes locking back on Castiel.

Castiel felt his mouth drop as God’s Gift started swaying his hips, the lyrics now having absolutely  _ nothing  _ to do with the gospel that had just been read. His hand came into contact with his backside once more before he turned back to face the crowd fully. The movements of his swaying hips slowly worked his body down to the floor and once there the sound of his hands slapping against his thighs resonated throughout the church as he gestured explicitly to his crotch. Castiel’s eyebrows shot up (similarly to  _ another  _ part of his body) and God’s Gift bit down on his bottom lip to keep his smile from appearing at the sight of Castiel’s reaction.

“Oh. My. God.” Anna’s mouth dropped open as she, along with the rest of the congregation, stared on in shock as the group in front of them started to…. Well, Castiel wasn’t entirely sure  _ what.  _ It could not have been dancing. It should not have even been  _ considered  _ dancing. It was more of a random jerking of body parts in a way that was in time with the music but also,  _ somehow,  _ completely not. Castiel was thankful that the boy he was keeping eye contact with was a little less ridiculous in his movements because if he started doing anything  _ half  _ as embarrassing as the rest of the crew, Castiel felt he might implode on himself.

As the dancing continued and the gaze between the two boys grew more heated as the one up front started running his hands down his body in the most obscene of ways, Castiel’s mother leaned over to get the attention of her two younger sons.

“Can you believe this?” Her face was contorted into one of disgust and Castiel jumped at her suddenly being so close to him. He quickly nodded in agreement as he (discreetly) palmed down on his erection and crossed his legs. “This is by far the most disrespectful thing I have ever had to witness. And that includes the time you,” she said and pointed to Gabriel, “stripped out of your pants at our Christmas party two years ago.”

Gabriel grinned and settled more comfortably against the pew.

Still singing, God’s Gift started to make his way down the aisle with the rest of the group and they made a point of interacting with their audience. While the rest of them moved further into the church, Castiel’s eye fuck stopped right by their pew and grinded his hips up against the single slab of wood separating him from Michael who looked positively horrified. Of course, no amount of gagging or reprimanding from the eldest Novak deterred God’s Gift from breaking eye contact with Castiel and as he moved his hips against the pew one last time, he gave Castiel a wink and walked away. Gone almost as quickly (but good  _ God  _ not quickly enough) as he came.

Castiel watched him go before turning back to face the front of the church, still in somewhat a state of shock. He looked up at his father who was standing on the altar with widened eyes and a look that clearly conveyed the thought, “God on high, if you strike me dead right now, I won’t be one to argue.”

Anna looked from her father, to her siblings, and finally up at her mother.

“I want to be apart of whatever religion  _ they’re  _ representing.”

Castiel had never seen his mother’s face get so red.

  
  


The rest of the day was spent with a livid mother and an ashamed father in the Novak household. Castiel was sure he heard his mother swear to hunt those kids down at least thirty times and she had even made a few phone calls to church members and the local police. Gabriel and Anna wouldn’t stop talking about it either, claiming it was the best thing that happened since the donkey crapped on Joseph at the live reenactment of the Nativity story, but Castiel preferred that conversation to their usual screaming matches. Michael said it was something that he couldn’t let go of easily but admitted he’d be more indifferent to it if he hadn’t been that close to getting grinded on. And Castiel? Well, he didn’t really know how to feel about the situation.

Was it disrespectful? Yes. Did it make him slightly uncomfortable? How could it not? But did he wish it had never happened?  _ Hell  _ no. In fact, the only thing he wished for was that he had been able to get a certain someone’s number after the service. Of course, by then God’s Gift, along with the rest of the crew, was long gone. The thought would most likely haunt Castiel forever. He had never seen those kids before, it wasn’t like they’d start randomly popping up in his life now. Especially when they were going to try to keep their faces hidden after the stunt they pulled today. So Castiel would take the loss and forever wonder what could’ve been with the most beautiful boy he had ever had the fortune to lay eyes on. Maybe he’d even spend a little extra time in the shower with the thought of him and his hazel eyes, plump lips, and enticing hip movements.

“Castiel,” his father said around 8 o’clock that night while his son was moving a fan into his room. “I forgot my medallion down at the church, would you mind going to pick it up? I would myself but your mother is still quite...tense,” he sighed.

“Sure, I’ll get it,” Castiel assured. “Where’d you leave it?”

“On the counter in the back room. Right next to where we keep the chalices.”

Castiel nodded once at his father and smiled at the soft thank you he received before leaving to retrieve his father’s belonging.

 

He seriously contemplated going back to the car and just driving back home. He could’ve told his father he couldn’t find it and that he’d look again tomorrow and there would be no issue. All crises would be avoided and Castiel would be able to sleep in a room that had air tonight. It really didn’t seem like such a bad idea. But sometimes when you’re presented with strange opportunities, you just have to suck it up and accept them.

“Hey,” Castiel called, doing his best to sound authoritative. “What are you doing?” he asked just as God’s Gift pulled his hands away from the locked front doors of the church.

“Well, hey,” he replied smoothly and Jesus Christ if that wasn’t the sexiest voice he’d ever heard. “You here to break into the church, too?” He smiled gleefully at Castiel and wrapped his hands back around the handles. “Because I could sure use some help,” he grunted out as he pulled.

“No, actually,” Castiel answered and held up a pair of keys.

“Oh shit,” he cursed and hastily dropped his hands. “Look, man-”

“Breaking into a church? That seems kind of low, even for a guy who strips in one.”

“I- We didn’t get a chance to grab our jackets at the end so- Well, my guys sent me to go get them. I’m kind of the ring leader and- Listen, I didn’t mean for you to catch me like this.”

“No one ever means to get caught,” Castiel reasoned and stepped forward to unlock the church. “Next time you could just ask. Not that anyone would want a next time.”

The boy chuckled as Castiel held the door open for him and he walked through. They made their way into the church in silence and Castiel led him towards the room in the back where he quickly snatched up his father’s medallion and pointed to the closet that held the group’s jackets. He was more than positive his mother planned on trying the scrape their DNA off of them and while he felt guilty of denying her that opportunity, he sure as hell didn’t regret it. When the two of them made their way back out of the room and towards the main part of the church, God’s Gift came to a slow halt. 

“So, you were there today, huh?”

Castiel felt his stomach drop and his insides developed got a cold, uncomfortable feeling.

“You don’t remember me?” If he wasn’t so upset by the thought that he was just another face in the crowd, he would’ve chastised himself for sounding so pathetic.

“What? No, of course I remember you,” he chuckled. “I guess what I meant was….” He set the jackets down on the nearest pew and turned back to Castiel before stepping closer, definitely  _ too  _ close, and hooking a finger through one of his belt loops and pulling him flush against him. “So,” he pushed out in a low rumble, “you were there today, huh?”

Castiel gulped and let his eyes flicker down to the mouth in front of his before shooting back up to meet bright green, mischievous looking eyes. “I-I was.” The boy pulled him closer while simultaneously pressing him against the pew behind him. Castiel couldn’t find a inch of space between them from chest down. “It was quite a show. Not one I’d usually recommend for “church going saints” but, hey, guess that’s not my call.”

“Did you like it?” he asked while using his knee to push Castiel’s legs apart and slot a thigh in between them.

A harsh breath escaped Castiel’s lips and he quickly nodded.

“Do you want a private show?” he murmured and leaned forward to nip at Castiel’s right earlobe. “I’m willing to give you one.”

Castiel felt his eyes flutter shut and his head tilt backwards as a soft moan left his lips. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Say ‘yes, Dean,’” he teased into his ear. 

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel repeated and almost let out a whine when Dean suddenly pulled back, leaving a more than was necessary amount of space between them.

“Come sit up front,” Dean said while tapping the end of the first row pew on the left side of the church. The place where his  _ family  _ usually sat. This was going to be interesting if not traumatizing.

Castiel moved over towards the pew and took a seat a few feet away from the end of it. He looked up at Dean who was slowly raking his eyes over Castiel’s body, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he fiddled with the button of his jeans. “I’ve never done this without music.”

“First time for everything,” breathed Castiel as he adjusted himself in the pew. “I’ve never done anything ever in a church so we’re both going through some things.”

Dean chuckled and lightly shook his head. “Guess you’re right. What’s your name by the way?”

“Castiel.”

“Castiel,” he repeated and Castiel liked how excited he sounded. “Oo, that sends chills down my spine.” He grinned and slowly undid the button of his jeans. “I like how it rolls off my tongue.” He closed his eyes and hummed as one hand slid down the front of his pants and the other pushed itself through his hair. “Castiel,” he drawled and gently thrust forward against his hand. “Fuck, I really like that.”

Castiel’s mouth fell open as he watched Dean touch himself while panting his name, he wondered if this was enough to get him into Hell. Should he start asking for redemption now? Would any amount of begging grant him mercy? Was it too late to at least try? He quickly shut his eyes and started rambling off apology after apology in his head. It wouldn’t hurt to at least try, right?

“If you keep your eyes closed you won’t be able to see the show.”

Castiel opened them just as Dean shrugged out of flannel overshirt and threw it to the side. Next, he slid a hand up his shirt causing it to lift up the further he went. Castiel’s eyes traveled upward as more and more skin was revealed and Dean started to sway his hips. When he finally pulled his shirt completely over his head he dropped his hands back to his chest and started thumbing and pinching his nipples, Castiel had to fight back a groan. There was actually a boy stripping in front of him. He was actually sitting in the same spot he sat in every Sunday to worship God watching a boy he had just met take his clothes off. Castiel couldn’t tell if his stupor was do to arousement or shock. Before he could figure it out however, Dean was leaning over him, hands gripping his thighs as he dragged his tongue up his neck and to his jaw where he stopped to plant a slow, open mouthed kiss against it. One of his hands moved from Castiel’s thigh to the front of his pants and gently pressed down against his half hard cock, resulting in it straining against his pants even more. Castiel moaned and let his head fall back as Dean continued to kiss his jaw and rub against his erection.

“Castiel, you sure are something else, you know that?” panted Dean as he gently brought Castiel’s head back to a forward facing position. 

“Am I?” he asked while Dean stood back up and brought his hands to his jeans once more. “And what about me makes me ‘something else?’”

“For starters,” Dean began as he moved his pants past his hipbones, “you were definitely hard for me earlier today, which I find flattering seeing as I didn’t even have to touch you.” Castiel blushed deeply and hoped it went unnoticed in the pale light, the only source of it being the moon shining through the windows. “Then, you come back acting all big and authoritative when, in reality, you couldn’t care less about me trying to break in.” He pushed his jeans down past his thighs and to his ankles before stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. “And now,” he said with a laugh as Castiel’s eyes widened, “you’re  _ so  _ turned on by the fact that I wear women’s underwear you don’t know what to do.”

That was true. Castiel really didn’t have any idea what to do when he could see parts of Dean’s cock poking out of black, satin panties that were fitted snugly onto his frame. Of course, right after Castiel silently revealed how much he liked the look on Dean, the latter of the two had to make a show of it. He ran a hand over the obvious bulge in the front, stroking it up and down several times before turning his back to Castiel and running his hands down his ass. He hooked his fingers into the underwear before pulling them down slightly, holding them there for a moment as his hips rocked back and forth, and then pulling them back up. Castiel let out a noise of frustration that was quickly replaced by one of pleasure as Dean took a seat on his lap and started rocking back against him. He reached back and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s neck as he continued grinding on him and reached for one of Castiel’s hands before placing it on his erection.

“Touch me,” he whined and pressed his ass down harder against Castiel’s own erection.

And it was official that Castiel was going to Hell. Yeah, eighteen years of serving the Lord wasn’t going to fix this. He couldn’t let this one slide or pretend He didn’t see it. There was no way God was going to welcome Castiel beyond the gates of Heaven with an arm slung around his shoulder and a good natured ruffling of his hair as He grinned and said, “You got yourself quite a catch there, bud!” No, Castiel was going to descend and descend far. Far enough that he would spend his eternity freezing in Hell. Even Satan might judge him. He hated humanity after all, he wouldn’t exactly be proud of the fact that Castiel had joined his kingdom because he has gotten too frisky with a human. 

His options weren’t all that great.

But shit. If Hell meant he would get to spend forever with Dean in his lap and a hand wrapped around his cock, then Castiel would take it. Below zero temperature and all. 

Dean had maneuvered in Castiel’s lap to face him and had immediately placed his lips on Castiel’s. His tongue had been sliding against his and a hand moving to unbutton his pants just as Castiel starting thinking about Satan judging him. His hips were thrusting more roughly against Castiel while the latter continued to pump his fist around his cock.

Dean pulled his lips away from Castiel’s just long enough to pant out, “God, I could fuck you right here,” before becoming occupied with kissing him again while pulling Castiel’s own cock free and wrapping a hand around it.

Castiel let out a cry and Dean pulled away from him in order to gaze upon his face as he started to unravel at Dean’s touch. “D-Do it then,” Castiel whined and raised his hips up into Dean’s fist. “You can do it,” he panted. “I want you to do it. Oh,  _ God,  _ I want you to do it.”

Dean chuckled and rested his lips against Castiel’s open and panting mouth. “Oh, sweetheart I would love to,” he said and removed Castiel’s hand from around his cock before slotting both of theirs together in his own fist. “But we don’t have the supplies for that tonight, I’m sorry.”

“Then screw you for even bringing it up,” Castiel snapped and Dean laughed before thrusting into his fist and moaning at the feeling of his cock sliding against Castiel’s. They started kissing again as their thrusting got faster and more erratic. Dean had a hard grip on the hair at the back of Castiel’s head and his other arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer and closer with every forward motion of his hips - which Castiel’s hands eagerly pushed against with their grip on Dean’s ass. 

As Dean’s hand reached down again pumping faster and faster along the pair of their cocks, Castiel was pushed closer to his edge before finally spilling over and finding his release, Dean following only a minute after. The boys rested there catching their breath, Dean straddling Castiel’s waist with his head on his shoulder as Castiel’s own rested against the back of the pew, until Dean was finally able to peel himself away from Castiel and start dressing. 

Castiel sat, still panting, as he started up at the ceiling high above him. He had just orgasmed in the church he had been going to since before he could lift his own head. He had just received a strip show, a lap dance, and a handjob in his place of worship. 

Satan was  _ definitely  _ going to judge him.

“Still in shock?”

“Something like that.” He lowered his head to look at Dean who was shrugging his overshirt back on and following that action by running a hand through his hair.

“You need help getting up?” he teased and Castiel chuckled before pushing himself to his feet. 

“I got it. Thanks.”

“If I had fucked you, you wouldn’t have ‘got it,’ believe me,” he mumbled and stepped forward just as Castiel finished doing up his pants. “Will I see you again?”

Castiel scoffed and Dean smiled as he leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips. “If you can come up with a way to get around here without the angry church mob chasing after you, then sure. You will see me again.”

Dean kissed him again, this one lasting longer, before pulling away with a smirk. “I can make it work, Castiel.”

“Good…. But I’m never doing it in here ever again,” he warned and Dean let out a booming laugh. “I’m serious! I have never been more-”

“Turned on?”

“Ashamed.”

Dean pouted and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Of myself. Not you, Magic Mike.”

Dean’s smile only grew and Castiel semi-playfully pushed him away before turning and heading towards the door. 

“You’re something else, Castiel,” Dean said for the second time that night and Castiel turned to face him, a quick remark at the ready. However, as he turned the moonlight caught his shirt and he looked down to see what had caused it to glisten. He felt his stomach drop and knew he must’ve paled in the moonlight when he heard Dean ask what was wrong. 

“Dean,” he said and looked up. “You gotta switch shirts with me.”

 

“Where’d you get that shirt?” Gabriel asked as Castiel ascended the stairs to his room after dropping off his father’s medallion (he got a lap dance with his father’s freaking Catholic  _ medallion  _ in his back pocket) in his room.

“I, uh.” He looked down and shrugged. “Just found it.”

“When?” Gabriel asked as Castiel continued on his way.

“When I was cleaning out my room,” he answered and hoped he sounded casual and not like the liar he was (another sin to add to the day he supposed).

Gabriel followed his younger brother into his room and crossed his arms over his chest. “You like ACDC?” he inquired and Castiel nodded, although he just now  _ really  _ realized he was wearing the band’s shirt.

“Yeah. Love ‘em.”

“What’s your favorite song?”

_ Oh, God  _ damn _ it! _ his head yelled. Why couldn’t he have just confessed to being someone who wore the shirt without any intention of listening to the music.

“Uh,” Castiel stalled and cleared his throat. “Oo, that’s a toughie.”

“Mmhm, I’m sure. But there’s  _ gotta  _ be at least  _ one  _ song you like. Pardon me!  _ Love.”  _

Castiel glared at his brother but quickly started to think. There had to be one song he knew by this band. They were fairly popular after all. There was no way he had gone his entire life without listening to at least one of their songs. And if he hadn’t, surely it was mentioned in some movie or tv show or book he had invested his time in. 

“Um…. T.N.T.?”

“T.N.T.?”

“Um, yeah. T.N.T.”

Gabriel studied his younger brother for what felt like hours to Castiel but in reality was only a few seconds.

“This isn’t over.” He pointed at his brother and shook his head. “This is  _ far  _ from over. I’m going to crack you. I’m going to figure out what the hell you did tonight, I am.” He kept his finger raised as he backed out of the room and until he was out of sight. Castiel shut the door after him before turning around to lean against it and let out a long breath. 

He really hoped God was willing to answer a few more prayers of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!! :)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr at livinglike-itssummer!


End file.
